hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 108: The Gentle Fight Between Russia and I
The eighth episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World (one hundred and eighth overall) was aired on March 15, 2013. It adapts the majority of the The Gentle Fight Between Russia and I story from the original webcomic. Plot Summary Premonition A film reel countdown plays, and the episode begins with Estonia sitting at his laptop. He won the "carry your wife" competition, and he took pictures with Finland. As he gets ready to update his blog, he discovers that his website now looks like a Russia fan site. A title card featuring Estonia, Russia, and America appears while ominous music plays. A person informs Estonia that all Estonian websites have been hijacked. Estonia browses the sites, noting that every hacked website had pictures of Russia pasted all over them. He reasons that the only person who could have done such a thing was Russia. Pancakes At Russia's house, Russia forcibly feeds Estonia pancakes while he explains that his site has been hacked. Confused by Russia's seemingly nonchalant behavior, Estonia accuses him of being the culprit, as he's the only person he can think of who would have a reason to do such a thing. Russia denies that it is him, but admits that the idea can't be helped, and proposes that they use an instrument that can solve the mystery quickly. Russia holds up a long faucet (calling it a magic cane) and Estonia screams in horror. Mochi Estonia Mochi Estonia faces his laptop and then turns around so his face is visible and he sparkles. America to the Rescue! America arrives at Estonia's house, announcing that Lithuania told him what had happened and he came to help. Estonia allows America to sit at his computer, and America says that it'll be okay because of his skills with the internet. America intends to begin tracing the culprit's trail, and Estonia thanks him and begins to wait. America opens an Internet browser and the page begins to load, as he and Estonia stare intently at it. A microwave timer goes off, and America holds a mug of coffee as he stares out the window and talks to a bird, remarking that the computer is taking a long time to load. A mortified Estonia silently admits that he uses a DSL line. The Narrator explains that Estonia's Internet is often slow and connecting tends to be problematic. In addition, American sites can be heavy with all-Flash pages, large images, full-screen video, and music. Mochi Estonia, Part 2 A sparkling Estonia sits at his computer and suddenly puffs out flags from either side of his body. The Chase America says to Estonia over telephone that he is getting closer to catching the hacker, and asks Estonia if he had found any new information. Estonia thinks over the details of the hunt thus far, saying that both he and America were getting closer and closer to the hacker's location, and that they were slowly closing in on them. Estonia grins with a click of his mouse, being one step away from catching the hacker. A man is then shown being arrested by the police for having committed the crimes, but to Estonia's dismay, the culprit was not Russia. Confused, Estonia thinks that, according to his research and findings, it should have been Russia. Russia himself suddenly appears from behind Estonia, smiling and exclaiming that he is happy that Estonia's hacker has been apprehended (as Estonia nervously apologizes for accusing him earlier). Russia turns to Estonia, apparently not angry at all for Estonia's false accusations, to Estonia's disbelief. Estonia asks Russia if he's actually serious for forgiving him so easily. Instead, Russia chases Estonia with his metal pipe in hand, saying that he was just kidding and that he really was mad. With Estonia and Russia both laughing as they run around, the episode (now revealed to have only been a short film) comes to an end and the credits (featuring America as the dramatic protagonist of the film) roll in. It is further revealed that the short film was actually only a video posted online, and Prussia (who was watching the film) remarks in disappointment that the ending was three times longer than the film itself. Character Appearances * Estonia * Russia * Mochi Estonia * America * Prussia Voice Cast * America: Katsuyuki Konishi * Russia: Yasuhiro Takato * Estonia, Prussia, Mochi Estonia: Atsushi Kousaka * Narrator: Yuki Kaida English Dub Cast * America: Eric Vale * Russia: Jerry Jewell * Estonia, Mochi Estonia: Mike McFarland * Prussia: Jonathan Brooks * Narrator: Jamie Marchi * Additional Voices: Aaron Roberts, Clifford Chapin, Greg Ayres, Quinn Angell Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes